


[Podfics] You May Never Mention The Word Ponyboy ... #88 - 90 AND the side story: Price of Perfection.

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Ponyboy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#88-90 of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p><p>AND the side story that goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfics] You May Never Mention The Word Ponyboy ... #88 - 90 AND the side story: Price of Perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [You May Never Mention the Word Ponyboy etc...](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/106165.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [You May Never Mention the Word Ponyboy etc...](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dn8c4w1355yz5tf/88-89-90.mp3)
> 
> **AND a warning first for the side story. This is pure ponyboy kink. So if that's not your thing you may not want to read/listen. Just letting you know.**
> 
> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Price of Perfection](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/127524.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Price of Perfection](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vrbffiil8km80hp/88_Sidestory_-The_Price_of_Perfection.mp3)

Title: You May Never Mention The Word Ponyboy. Ever. #88  
We Are Not Talking Of That Incident Again. I Mean This. #89  
If I Catch You Playing With The Children's My Little Ponies Again, I Will Kill You Immediately. #90  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG-13  
File size/type: 11MB, .mp3  
Length: 12m:37s  
Author's Summary: #88-90 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [You May Never Mention the Word Ponyboy etc...](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/106165.html)  
Download or Listen [You May Never Mention the Word Ponyboy etc...](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dn8c4w1355yz5tf/88-89-90.mp3)

 

Title: Price of Perfection (side story for #88-90 of 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb)  
Author: immoral_crow  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: **NC-17 - Reader warning. This story contains ponyboy kink. You were warned**  
File size/type: 11.7MB, .mp3  
Length: 12m:41s  
Author's Summary: Side Story to #88-90 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Price of Perfection](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/127524.html)  
Reader's other note: I recommend you visit the orginal text for a lovely picture by  
Download or Listen [Price of Perfection](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vrbffiil8km80hp/88_Sidestory_-The_Price_of_Perfection.mp3)


End file.
